1st Anniversary ?
by biaaulia
Summary: Pokoknya SaiIno aja... Cuman rada-rada 'aneh' gitu, maklum, belakangan ini saya kumat gilanya... Fic ini merupakan request dari pink-violin yang udah lama nunggu, sorry banget yah!


A/N : Hyaaaa!!!! SaiIno pertama gue!!! Buat pink-violin, maaf baru bikin sekarang. Btw, yang nggak biasa baca fic nggak jelas, sekaranglah saatnya anda memanfaatkan tombol 'back' di kiri atas….

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di depan rumah keluarga Yamanaka, terlihat sesosok cewek sedang melamun sambil megang sapu. Kita liat yuuuukk…

"_Hari ini 'kan genap setahun aku sama Sai pacaran… Dia nyadar gak ya??"_

Ternyata, Ino sedang memikirkan tentang hubungannya sama Sai yang 'berat sebelah'. Kenapa? Karena kalau mau kencan, selaluu Ino yang ngajak. Yang paling aktif dan agresif juga Ino. Yang paling sering ngasih hadiah juga Ino. Pokoknya semuaaa Ino. Gak pernah Sai.

"_Aku ngasih kado apa yah?? Dompet? Udah. Shuriken? Udah. Kuas? Udah. Buku? Udah. Kalung? Udah juga. Apa yah?? Masa ngasih boxer sih???"_

Saking asyiknya ngelamun, dia gak nyadar orang yang dilamunin ada didepan dia.

"Hai, Ino…" Sapa Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Hei Sai. Tumben dateng. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Nanti malem gak ada acara, 'kan? Aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat!"

"I… iya."

"Kujemput jam 8 yah!!" Katanya, trus pergi aja.

"_Tuhaaaann!!! Mimpi apa aku semalem??!! Sai ngajak aku jalan!!!! Senangnya!!! Pokoknya nanti malem harus dandan cantik!!!!"_

Abis itu, Ino langsung masuk ke kamarnya, dan mulai ngebongkar isi lemarinya.

"_Hmmm, gak ada yang pas buat nanti… Apa beli aja yah?? Duitku cukup gak yaaa???"_

"Mama!!! Ino mau belanja di Mall Konoha Anggrek yah!!!"

Udah bersihin toko belom???!!!!!" Tanya mamanya Ino.

"Udah kok!! Ya udah, Ino pergi dulu ya!! Daah, mama!!!" Kata Ino pamit.

Sesampainya di Mall Konoha Anggrek…

"_Hmmm, enaknya pake apa yah, nanti malem? Pake dress atau celana yaa? Kayaknya sih, enakan pake dress… Cari ahhh…"_

Akhirnya, setelah muter-muter mall 5 kali, Ino menemukan dress warna putih yang panjangnya selutut.

"_Hmmm, apa gak kepanjangan yah?? Ah, enggaklah. Sekarang cari sepatunya. Hmmm, kayaknya cocoknya pake sandal model Cinderella warna putih. Mahal gak yah??"_

Pergilah Ino ke toko sepatunya Yondy Komaladi…

"_Wah, mahal juga. Ah, gak apa-apalah. Sekali-kali."_

Setelah dapet sepatu, dia mulai hunting buat aksesoris… (sampai segitunya…)

"Kalo pake sepatu ini sama dress ini, kayaknya aku punya kalung, gelang sama anting yang pas deh… Lumayanlah, hemat. Make-upnya ada gak yaaa? Ah, kalo gak ada pinjem punya Mama atau punya Sakura aja…"

Akhirnya, Ino pulang, tapi Cuma sebentar. Abis itu dia langsung pergi lagi. Kemana? Ternyata ke salon. Dia mau creambath, manikur, pedikur, pokoknya dandanlah intinya…

Malamnya…

Ino udah siap, dan sekarang lagi deg-degan nungguin Sai. Dia juga ketakutan. Kenapa? Soalnya tadi sore sempet hujan lumayan deres. Udah brenti sih, tapi dia takut bajunya bakal kotor kena genangan air hujan…

Ting Tong…

Ino langsung lari ke pintu. Pas dibuka, dia kaget ngeliat Sai yang bajunya nyantai banget.

"Hai, udah siap?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya…"

"_Perasaan kok dia nyantai banget sih, bajunya?? Gak lucu dong, masa aku doang yang bajunya semi formal gini??"_

Naiklah mereka ke mobilnya Sai (iya, Sai punya mobil). Di jalan, Ino terus curi-curi pandang kearah Sai, kesel gak dipuji.

Ciiit!!!

"Udah nyampe nih. Hati-hati yah turunnya."

Trus, Sai bantuin dia keluar. Ternyata, Sai nganter Ino ke sebuah bukit. Disitu pemandangannya baguuus banget. Ino takjub.

"Waaaah, keren banget!!!"

"Bagus 'kan? Ini tempat rahasia aku sama kakakku dulu." Kata Sai sambil ngerogoh sakunya.

Dia ngeluarin sebuah kotak kecil, trus dia berlutut didepan Ino.

"Ino… ehem… mau nggak… kamu…"

"SATE, SATE!!!! SATE, SATE!!!!"

GUBRAKK!!!!!

"_Duuuh, sabar, sabar. Sial banget sih tukang sate itu, ngerusak mood aja…"_ Kata Sai dalam hati.

"Sai, aku laper. Makan sate yuk!!" Kata Ino sambil senyum.

Sai yang masih kesel sama tukang sate tersebut, nurut aja sama Ino.

Setelah makan…

"Ehm, Ino… mau gak… kamu… nikah sama aku??" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hahhh??? Apa nggak kecepetan?? Kita 'kan baru 1 tahun jadian…" Kata Ino kaget.

"Jadi kamu nggak mau??"

"Emmm… Mau sih…."

"Ya udah, jadi…" Kata Sai kalem.

Ino yang masih kaget ngeliatin Sai aja. Bengong.

"Hahhh, akhirnya dilamar juga…. Kirain masih harus nunggu 1 tahun lagi… Ternyata ngebet juga dia…" Pikir Ino sambil senyum-senyum.

A/N : Gyaaaaa!!! Maaf kalo jelek yah!! Abis saya gak punya pengetahuan secuil pun tentang SaiIno. Buat pink-violin yang udah nge-request, maaf kalo jelek. Btw, mohon reviewnya!!!!!


End file.
